Refillable dispensers adapted to dispense pressure sensitive adhesive coated sheets are known, as are retaining means to which such dispensers can be attached to releasably retain them at predetermined locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,946 issued Feb. 11, 1992, (Blackwell et al, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) describes such a dispenser, and includes a discussion of the background art relating to such dispensers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,955 issued Jun. 18, 1996, (Windorski et al, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) also describes such a dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,712 issued Apr. 5, 1994, (Carlson et al, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) describes a dispenser from which sheets in a stack of sheets of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,946 (Blackwell et al) or 4,907,825 (Miles et al, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) can be dispensed, together with improved and novel retaining means to which the dispenser can be attached, and by which the dispenser can be positioned at predetermined locations, such as along the back of a user's fingers, hand, or wrist, or along a vertical or horizontal surface.